Teletoon (Canadian TV channel)
Teletoon (stylized as TELETOON) is a Canadian cable television specialty-channel that broadcasts animation programming. Teletoon is owned by Teletoon Canada Inc., a joint venture between Astral Media and Corus Entertainment. Its name is a portmanteau of television and cartoon and has no connection with the television channel in France of the same name. There are separate English and French language versions of Teletoon. The English version is broadcast in two time-shifted feeds, East (Eastern Time) and West (Pacific Time). edit] History EnlargeLogo used from 1999 to 2007. The 1997-1999 logo did not contain a border around the logo.Licensed in 1996 by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC), the channel launched on October 17, 1997 with the first episode of Caillou. It was originally owned by a consortium made up of various other Canadian specialty services and producers; The Family Channel Inc. acting as managing partner at 53.3% (Astral Media & WIC), YTV Canada Inc. at 26.7% (Shaw Communications), Cinar and Nelvana with 10% each. Through various acquisitions over the years, ownership resulted in both Astral Media and Corus Entertainment owning a 50% stake in the service. Initially when Teletoon launched in 1997, it had several blocks or planets devoted to certain content and showed more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, as well as the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical broadcast day would start with preschool content at 7:00 a.m. EST and end with adult content after midnight, airing more adult cartoons such as Duckman and various Anime. In its second year, Teletoon was supposed to air the cult favourite series, Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, and even had the show referenced in many promotional materials. However, despite being printed in television listings for weeks, the show never actually aired on the station. The exact reason for the shows abrupt disappearance is unknown, but apparently it involved a royalty dispute with one of the actors interviewed on the show, which has also caused several episodes to be removed from the DVD release[citation needed]. It was thought that Teletoon would never air the series, but in 2004 they did begin airing its spin-off, The Brak Show. The show finally began airing in the fall of 2006. On February 5, 2007, Teletoon's network layout was dramatically changed as was its website, and The Detour's website was moved to teletoon.com, and the aesthetic appearance of both the normal block and The Detour changed. Teletoon was once again involved in controversy, when on December 8, 2007, the station aired Team America: World Police with viewer advisories that the Canadian Broadcast Standards Council considered to not adequately describe the sexual content and violence within the film.1 Teletoon is rather unusual in its production schedule as it always has seasons of 26-28 episodes and will postpone the production of the succeeding season between a year: such as if a series premieres during the 2008-2009 season it will air another set of episodes during the 2010-2011 skipping an entire season between. edit] Programming Further information: List of programs broadcast by TeletoonTeletoon predominantly airs animated television series with the occasional film broadcast through its programming block, Teletoon Presents, many television series of which come from the Cartoon Network from the United States. Teletoon's licence requires that 90% of all programs on the network are animated (151.2 hours per week). The network airs non-animated stunt programming, which are usually in the form of movies, but they can only do so for 16.8 hours per week, or 2.4 hours per day.2 Note: The French version of Teletoon contains a different schedule of programs than the English version, some being a French-dubbed version of well-known television shows, such as South Park. For a full list of their programs, please see Télétoon (Canadian TV channel). edit] Teletoon original productions edit] Program blocks edit] Big Ticket Movie Big Ticket Movie (formerly known as Cinetoon and as Teletoon Presents) is a block on Saturdays that airs animated movies, such as Tom and Jerry: The Movie, and in a few cases, live-action movies, such as the recent version of Scooby-Doo. The movies currently air on Saturday afternoons at 7:00 p.m. EST. As of Teletoon's layout change in 2007, Big Ticket Movie now has two types movies airing on Saturday, (Scooby Doo at 9:00 a.m. EST, & etc. at 5 p.m. EST). It also repeats one time on Sunday from 11:00 a.m. EST to 1:00 p.m. EST. edit] Teletoon at Night Main article: Teletoon at NightTeletoon at Night is an adult programming block in Canadian channel Teletoon owned by Corus Entertainment and Astral Media. Formerly called as Teletoon Detour. edit] Kapow! Launched in September 2003, Kapow! was an action type block, which featured the shows Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spider Riders, MegaMan NT Warrior, and The Batman. Kapow! was usually shown on weekend mornings in large sections, although it did show smaller sections during the weekdays. As of September 2006, the block was removed and replaced by Spin Cycle. Sunday morning programming is still devoted to action-oriented programming. edit] Spin Cycle Spin Cycle was a block created in September 2006 to replace the Kapow! block, airing weeknights from 7:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. EST. After a short absence in January 2007, it returned after the February 5 relaunch. Spin Cycle became the 4:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. block on Fridays only. This time, the block featured different programming every week, such as episodes of specific programming and reairings of the premiere specials of some shows. On September 3, 2007, Spin Cycle began airing every weekday from 4:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. with different shows everyday. Throughout the week viewers can vote online on the Teletoon website to pick one show that will air on Fridays during Spin Cycle. Once a month, five viewers each get to choose the shows for an entire weekday afternoon. edit] Teletoon Retro Main article: Teletoon RetroTeletoon Retro is a brand for Teletoon's blocks of classic animated programming. In Fall 2007, a digital channel under the name launched, featuring classic animation including such shows as Tom and Jerry Show, The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show, Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, The Raccoons, The Jetsons, The Pink Panther, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, and many others. edit] Camp Teletoon The Camp Teletoon block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period of July-August, containing some of the channel's popular programming, and daily movies. However, in Summer 2009, Camp Teletoon was in hiatus, with Laugh Riot in its place. edit] Laugh Riot The Laugh Riot block is one of the two newest blocks on Teletoon. It airs Weekday Mornings from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. EST and on Saturday mornings. It airs shows such as Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy, Chowder, Jimmy Two-Shoes, and more. edit] Action Force The Action Force block is one of the two newest blocks on Teletoon. It airs on weekdays starting at 4:00 p.m. EST, and on Sunday mornings. It airs action-packed shows such as The Secret Saturdays, Bakugan, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Wolverine and the X-Men, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Chaotic, and more. edit] 3 Hours of Awesome 3 Hours of Awesome is a block that airs on Monday to Thursday from 6:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. On Thursdays, it's called Extra Awesome Thursdays, and it airs new episodes of Johnny Test, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Stoked, Total Drama World Tour, and 6teen. edit] Teletoon Junior Coming This Fall 2010 9am-11am edit] References #'^' CBSC Decision|http://cbsc.ca/english/decisions/2008/080820.php #'^' "CRTC Decision 96-598". http://www.crtc.gc.ca/eng/archive/1996/DB96-598.htm. edit] External links *Teletoon *Teletoon Detour website *Teletoon on Astral Media *Teletoon on Corus Entertainment